


Regardless

by josgaye



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Trans Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josgaye/pseuds/josgaye
Summary: Whizzer was planning on a night alone at the bar, but gets wooed by a handsome mess of a man. To his surprise, his secret has no effect on Marvin.





	Regardless

"So. Where'd the name Whizzer come from?" Marvin asks.

-

Whizzer and Marvin had met a couple months ago. Whizzer was alone at the bar, when Marvin came along and smooth talked him. Marvin had dreadful bar etiquette and dressed like a slob, greatly conflicting with Whizzer, who went all-out formal. While there's not a "dress code" for bars, most people know its in their best interest to dress at least a bit nicely, because you never know what you might encounter.

And Whizzer didn't. For once, he went alone, willingly, not looking for anything other than to have a couple drinks. But somehow, this man ended up being a heartthrob. It was probably because having his drink paid for didn't result in expected sex, but deep conversations instead. Whizzer wouldn't mind either way, though. But it was nice connecting with someone before getting in their car to go home and fuck. Marvin smooth talked his way into having Whizzer come over for the night. Marvin grabbed Whizzer's thigh firmly, asserting a sense of dominance that he immediately melted for. That's what got him. A mess of an older, hot, dominant man.

They get in the car and before anything, Whizzer climbs on top of Marvin and the car starts filling with body heat as they passionately make out.

"We can't do this here," Whizzer says, breathless.  
He gets off of Marvin, into the passengers seat, and Marvin takes no time or hesitation to speed down the highway to get back home.

They arrive at the apartment and the keys can't seem to unlock the door fast enough. He jiggles them, desperately trying to open the damn door. Finally, it flies open and Marvin pulls Whizzer in. They go into the bedroom and Marvin goes in for a kiss before-

"Wait. I have to tell you something," Whizzer pants.

"Are you ok?" Marvin asks, confused by the sudden worry in the younger man's tone.  
Whizzer take his shirt off and grabs Marvin's hands and makes him touch the scars on his chest. 

"I'm transgender," he begins. "I'm sorry if this is something that I should've mentioned earlier but, I haven't had complete surgery yet and I sti-" 

"Don't worry about it. I've seen my way around men and women. If you're a man, you're a man. No matter what you're packing." Marvin reassures.   
Whizzer smirks and goes in for a kiss, and Marvin slides his hands down to Whizzer's hips. Whizzer holds Marvin's face and they keep a steady kiss going before Marvin takes a few steps forwards, still holding onto Whizzer, and throwing him down onto the bed. They both give each other that look and Marvin unbuckles then rips Whizzers belt off, and pulls his pants down. He starts undressing himself and Whizzer watches him impatiently. He spreads his legs and bucks his hips up to give Marvin a hint.  
Marvin leans down and puts his face between Whizzer's legs. He plants kisses on the man's inner thighs while teasingly rubbing on his boxers, making him wetter. He nibbles and sucks softly on Whizzer's thighs and slowly pulls down his boxers. He looks up, and they make eye contact. Whizzer is completely flushed. Marvin smiles and gives Whizzers enlarged clit a wet kiss. It twitches in response.   
Whizzer was obviously on HRT, long enough to give him a good inch on his clit. Marvin took advantage of that sensitive point. He very softly sucks it, and inserts a finger into Whizzer. Whizzer grips the sheets of the bed and moans breathily.  
Marvin rubs Whizzer's inner walls and gives a tiny blowjob to him. Whizzer is already close from all the clitoral stimulation, so Marvin pulls away to make time for the big guns.  
He pulls his dick out and Whizzer gasps just looking at it. It's a good thing he was already so wet, Marvin was so thick.   
Marvin grabs a condom from the nightstand drawer and wraps it around his cock. 

"Are you ready?" Marvin asks sweetly.  
"Get inside me already." Whizzer says, demandingly but also excitedly.  
Steadily, Marvin holds Whizzer's shoulders and pushes himself in. 

"Fuck," Whizzer moans really softly.  
"Are you okay?" Marvin asks.   
Whizzer nods his reply. His whole head has gone completely red. Marvin smiles and starts thrusting himself into the submissive man. He makes soft moaning and groaning noises every few thrusts, and it got louder as Whizzer did. Marvin fed off of Whizzer's energy. He thrusted aggressively and leaned down to bite Whizzer's neck. Time seemed to go by too slow, there was nothing fast enough for them. They both wanted - needed- more.   
Marvin pulls out and flips Whizzer over. He gets into doggy position and Marvin fucks him as deeply and passionately as possible. Whizzers moans are heavenly, just one whimper from him could make Marvin bust.   
"I'm gonna-" Whizzer begins, but chokes on a moan. He buries his face into the bed and grabs the sheets like his life depends on it. Marvin desperately tries hitting around for the g-spot, but ultimately just keeps thrashing no differently. To Whizzer, it doesn't matter. His clit throbs as he cums on Marvin's cock. He lets out a small cry of relief. Marvin pumps a few more strokes in before he can't take it, and cums.   
He pulls out and disposes of the condom, just to flop onto the bed and look at the handsome young man beside him.  
Theres a moment of almost complete silence, all sound was their breath and heartbeats. Whizzer breaks the silence.

"I think I love you." he whispers. Marvin grabs Whizzer's face and kisses him deeply. They hold each other sweetly and share a romantic moment. Neither one of them plans to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt want this to be porn but it be like that sometimes


End file.
